The field of this invention is heat transfer apparatus, particularly for heating or cooling from a heat transfer element disposed externally on a pipe. The term "pipe" as used herein includes tubes, conduits or other members, the contents of which is to be heated or cooled by the heat transfer element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,946 discloses a heat transfer assembly wherein the heat transfer material was placed in a channel member in a putty-like or plastic state. This was accomplished by pressing the channel member or applicator downwardly on top of the heat transfer material with the heat transfer element embedded therein. Although the objective was to eliminate undesirable air gaps in the heat transfer material and between the heat transfer element and the heat transfer material, it has been found that the efficiency and success depends upon the personnel handling the putty-like material, and therefore, the elimination of air gaps has been difficult and not dependable.